


Asphyxiation

by hanekoma



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angry little games they play.</p>
<p>(Choking warning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaihire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihire/gifts).



> Asked for words over on tumblr for drabbles. kaihire was lovely and gave me "asphyxiation."

Anger traced every inch of Thor’s face and it only caused Loki to grin that much wider. A dark and hidden desire began to surface in his eye. The feeling of Thor’s hand tight on his throat was cutting off part of his air passage.

“How could you have done this to her?” The heat and rage in Thor’s voice sent shivers down his spine. Loki couldn’t be more pleased with this situation. It was always fun to lure Thor into his trickery and games. Time and time again, they played their deadly games and he idly wondered if it would ever end, hoping it wouldn’t.

There was no need to respond to Thor in this case. Silence would help fuel the fire far more than anything he could say. Confirmation came in the form of Thor’s hand tightening further around his throat. Surely, there would later be a bruise.

When he was finally released, Loki stumbled a few steps before gaining his composure. He looked defiantly into Thor’s eyes and was only met with disdain. Ah, this would be a very fun and amusing evening.


End file.
